


His Forever

by peaches854



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Spanking, not wincest, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's gotten married to Sam, and he attempts running away. Sam gives him the punishment he needs, and throws in a bit of pleasure later, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, and if you do, please comment! <3

Dean Campbell had been in the middle of a delicious meal when his mother had decided it was time to break some important news to him.

"Me and your father think it's time you got married, so we've chosen a groom for you," she'd said.

Dean had sat there for quite a few moments, mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out, before he'd said,"You have got to be kidding me, mother. I'm much too young!"

"Nonsense," Mary had said,"You're almost 30 now. You've had more than enough time to sow your wild oats- it's time for you to settle down. We've even agreed to you marrying a man, Dean, so this is the least you can do for us."

Dean thought that over for a minute. Well, yes, his parents had been very accepting when he'd told them he liked cock, but that was no reason to go get him married to the first gay man they found! He said so.

His mother had said, "We've searched long and hard for him, Dean. He's the son of a prosperous Greek businessman, and he's a very successful tycoon himself. His name is Samuel Winchester, and you are flying to Greece the day after tomorrow to marry him."

So that was how he'd found himself being escorted from a bustling airport to the Winchester's expensive villa, where he sat in wait of his soon-to-be husband, excitement and fear battling for first place inside him.

His first impression of the man was- wow. This man was perfect. Tall, broad-shouldered and lean-hipped, he was like a Greek god straight out of Dean's fantasies. He had chocolate brown hair that looked so silky that Dean immediately wanted to run his fingers through it, and beautiful eyes that were an ever-changing mix of green, blue, brown and gold. Add that to his wide, gorgeously pink mouth, and that, right there, was the reason that Dean was gay.

Hey, maybe this whole arranged marriage thing wouldn't be so bad after all. Who would've thought, huh?

* * * *

As soon as his parents had shown him a picture of Dean Campbell, he had fallen in love. Or, you know, lust. Same difference. The green eyes, pouty lips, blonde hair... Dean Campbell was a gay man's wet dream. And he was glad that he looked just as good in real life, if not better. He sat there biting his lip and fiddling with his fingers, looking shy and young and oh-so-sexy.

When he spoke, Sam was surprised to find that his voice was almost melodic.

He couldn't be more thankful for choosing him to marry.

* * * *

They'd spent the whole day sightseeing, and Sam had found that Dean was funny, nice, witty and smart- and, not to mention, gorgeous. There had been one time when Dean had accidentally spilt his drink on Sam, and had gone on to try and mop it up with a bunch of tissues, and Sam had gotten a hard-on the size of Asia, after which Dean had blushed so endearingly, and looked up at him through his lashes, and it took all of Sam's control to not fuck his fiancé right there. Sam'd been sort of distant from Dean after that, as hearing Dean's angelic voice wouldn't help his hard-on at all.

* * * *

Sam wasn't talking to him. He wondered what he had done wrong- and then remembered the time when Sam had popped a woody- and oh god, should he have... Helped Sam?

Because even though he knew he was gay since a very young age, his sexual experiences were restricted to giving a hand job to Chris and being blown by Mike. He knew nothing about gay sex!

Then it occurred to him that Sam, being as gorgeous as he was, was probably very experienced. And probably expected a wedding night. Good Lord!

And they were to be married in an hour!

* * * *

This was it. From now on, he was Dean Winchester, nee Campbell.

After a sumptuous wedding feast, he had been lead to his and Sam's room and left alone, presumably to pretty himself up. Gah. He had never felt like more of a harem girl, making herself look pretty for Master. He could almost imagine their picture on the cover of a Harlequin novel. If, you know, Harlequin had novels about gay harem boys. It's title would be Fighting For His Attention. The summary on the back of the book would be,

Jensen is the male equivalent of a harem girl, and warms people's beds, and while new to his profession, The Master, Jared, has taken a liking to him. But Jensen's nothing special, so how will he convince Jared of his innocence, and manage to win him over?

Hmph.

He could hear everyone else still up on the terrace, chatting and laughing merrily. Maybe... If he took the back stairs... He could still be in time for the 9 o' clock ferry, go to the airport, and make his way back to Texas, to home. Hmm...

* * * *

That's it, a few more steps and he'd be out of the villa. Stepping into the garden, he took a second to appreciate the beauty of the various trees, before making a run for it, and... Colliding with something warm and strong. He found himself face-to-chest... With his husband.

* * * *

As if it wasn't bad enough being made to wear a white gown at his wedding while Sam wore a classy three-piece suit, and then being discovered after his fail attempt at running away, Dean was now being carried over the threshold of his- wait, their room. Gulp.

* * * *

Dean had tried running away. Sam still couldn't believe it. As he kicked the door of their bedroom shut, he looked down at Dean, whose green eyes were wide, face flushed, and lips parted, a just-sucked-a-cock look on his gorgeous face.

"Please," he begged prettily,"Please don't... I'm sorry, I truly am, please..."

"Hush, wife of mine, hush. I've been promised a wedding night, and I shall have it, have no qualms about that."

"No, please," he said again,"You don't understand! I've," swallow, "Never done this before."

"Never done what before?," he asked, confused. "Never bottomed? Because let me tell you, I won't."

"No, I..." He blushed crimson again,"I'm a virgin."

Sam was... Shocked, to say the least. Because Dean was gorgeous, surely he'd gotten some action before? But then, he thought of something else.

"I'll be sure to change that tonight, then. It'll make the night so much sweeter."

"No, please," A pink tongue darted out to lick pinker lips, then, and Sam just lost it. He lowered Dean onto the bed rather roughly, kissing him and settling between his spread legs. Dean tasted amazing, sweet, with just a hint of the coffee he'd drunk after the feast. Sam pulled away with difficulty, but looking down at Dean's flushed face and glassy eyes, he almost ravished him right there. But first things first. "Now, my darling, I shall give you the punishment you deserve, and you'll take it, prettily."

Cutting another one of Dean's pleas off with a hard press of his lips, his hand found its way under Dean's skirts, making it's way up stockinged feet, strong calves, smooth thighs, and closed in on... Silky scraps of cloth. Sam's eyes darkened with lust- Dean was wearing panties. He pulled them off roughly, and damn- his cock was just as pretty as the rest of him. Turning him over, Sam took a few moments to appreciate his tight ass- pale skin that would look so pretty with his handprints on it. He spread Dean's ass cheeks, bringing into sight the most secret part of him, that no one else had seen-his sweet pink pucker. Leaning down to kiss it and then sitting up straight again, he settled Dean over his knees like he was a naughty child about to be spanked, and brought his hand down on Dean's fine, firm arse- hard.

Dean yelped, but Sam couldn't tell whether it was in pain or in pleasure. Sam brought his hand down in quick succession - slap-slap-slap - and Dean moaned loudly- beginning to enjoy it a little, Sam suspected- and began to shake under the force of Sam's blows. He threw in a few spanks to Dean's sweet hole just for good measure, too. Sam stopped after a while, and looking down at Dean's ass, almost blew his load right there. His ass was the same colour as his blushing cheeks now, a pretty crimson, standing out against the pale skin of the back of his thighs.

"Hurt, pretty baby?" Asked Sam. Dean tried to pretend like he wasn't, for a moment, but nodded miserably a few seconds later. "I'll make it all better now," murmured Sam, kissing the curve where Dean's fine ass joint his sexy bow legs. "Please," whispered Dean again, "Please don't do this."

"Don't you worry, baby, you'll love it," murmured Sam, spreading his ass cheeks and kissing Dean's hole, making out with it like a horny teenager on prom night. He licked into it, little cat-licks that left Dean moaning, and Sam tasted the flavour that was all Dean, sweet and musty.

He inserted a finger alongside his tongue, then two, scissoring in quick motions, hitting Dean's prostate with every jab of his searching fingers. Dean pushed back against his fingers, non verbally asking for more, and Sam was more than happy to give it to him. He inserted three fingers, wanting to please Dean just as much as Dean wanted to be pleased, but pressed down on the base of his cock with his free hand to stave off his orgasm, not wanting to come too fast, scared that Dean's sweet moans would push him over the edge.

Dean's moans got more desperate, little hitches appearing in his voice, and he whispered, "Please, Sam, fuck me!".

He swallowed and ran a hand over the front of Sam's jeans, trying to palm his entire cock with a considerably smaller hand, saying, "Fuck, you're so big!"

"It's all for you, baby," growled Sam, "Better get used to it." He lubed himself up quickly, perfunctorily, more interested in shoving his aching cock in his... wife's tight hole. He pushed in impatiently, moaning at how Dean was tight as a vice around him, and waited for Dean to give him the go-ahead. When Dean did, Sam slid in completely with one long, smooth thrust, hitting Dean's prostate dead on. He increased the speed of his thrusts, moaning and groaning as he listened to Dean's needy, breathy whimpers. Right then, Dean quivered violently suddenly and- came untouched. That was so fucking hot that Sam came too, hot and wet inside Dean.

* * * *

Later, as he lay spent inside Dean, with his arms wrapped tight around him, he decided that this was something he could get used to, very easily.


End file.
